narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kessen Dai Senchūgan
The Kessen Dai Senchūgan is the third and final form of the Senchūgan. It is an advanced form of the Dai Senchūgan that enables the user to obtain the full knowledge of sealing Ten-Ja for all time and the power to do so. This Senchūgan form also enables its user to tap into a Guardian Beast Chakra Form if they come in contact with Guardian Beast chakra, though the dojutsu can be used alone like any other Senchūgan. So far only one person, that person being Sanhiro Kimza, has been capable of obtaining this Senchūgan form. Overview The Kessen Dai Senchūgan is a Dai Senchūgan that has been saturated with the chakra of at least three other Senchūgan users and the knowledge of Ten-Ja. One the knowledge has been given, the user taps into their Senchūgan and finally unlock a special seal behind each of their Dai pillars. The pillars then fuse into one and the pillar seal covers the entire eye, changing the eye color from a deep blue to white. The Kessen Dai Senchūgan is capable of using every ability that the Dai Senchūgan can, including using the Kuguari clan's abilities unlocked by the Dai Senchūgan. For example, the Kessen Dai Senchūgan can see chakra and pinpoint chakra signatures just like the Senchūgan can as well as utilize the fifteen Kimza Weapons. They can also combine chakra natures into the Kimza Weapons. The Kesssen Dai Senchūgan has the ability to siphon great amounts of residual chakra as well as dispel most genjutsu minus the most powerful ones. Unlike the Senchūgan and the Dai Senchūgan, this dōjutsu can also channel elemental kekkei genkai into the Kimza Weapons. Sanhiro is able to channel his Blast Release into Kimza Weapons to make them explosive on touch and further their capabilities. Sanhiro is also capable of activating his own Guardian Beast Chakra Form by molding Guardian Beast chakra with his own. A user is also capable of using their own jutsu for a much lower chakra cost. For example, Sanhiro could only use the Kuguari Style: Mystic Step Technique seven times before his chakra level gave out normally. After activating the Kessen Dai Senchūgan, he appears to be able to do it as much as he wants. Lastly, this Senchūgan enables the user to seal away nearly anything with a powerful sealing technique that permanently contains its target without fail. However, the Kessen Dai Senchūgan contains many risks as well. For one, the user must have a maximum chakra capacity to activate it. If the user's chakra isn't at its maximum, they'll have to charge it until it is. Secondly, using this dōjutsu puts a tremendous strain on the body. Once the Kessen Dai Senchūgan deactivates, the user will be exhausted and suffer pain in almost tenketsu location on their body. Another downfall is that once the Kessen Dai Senchūgan deactivates, the user won't be able to activate it or any lesser form of the Senchūgan until their tenketsu and eyes recover, which could take days or even weeks. The user may also suffer slight blindess from using this dōjutsu. The last and heaviest risk comes from using the ultimate sealing technique. Using the sealing technique requires the Senchūgan to break itself down to use as the blueprint and foundation for the jutsu. Once the jutsu is complete, the Senchūgan will permanently deactivate and fade away, meaning the user can never activate any version of the Senchūgan ever again. Even if a Senchūgan eye is transplanted, it won't activate for this user as the genetic code needed for activation has been erased. Also, any ability learned through the Senchūgan will be lost and have to be learned again.